


Different Category

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Ship Week 2018 [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: (but only kinda), (they're getting there) - Freeform, (they're just kiddos), Confessions, Coulouring, Day 6 - Favourite Colours/Drawing, Drawing, F/M, Sharing, lazytownshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Stingy and Stephanie colour together to de-stress sometimes.This time, Stephanie finds what Stingy's drawn particularly interesting.





	Different Category

**Author's Note:**

> Up a day late because I had to work all day today and yesterday!
> 
> Expect todays fic (day 7) up tomorrow!

"Hey Stingy? Can I have the yellow?"

It was a simple question - out of Stephanie's mouth before she even realised what she'd asked. She shook herself - they were _her_ crayons! And even if they weren’t, Stingy had gotten so much better with things like that recently, especially with her. (Though maybe that was just in her imagination…)

"Of course," Stingy nodded, and passed the yellow over without protest. In fact, he didn't even look like he'd even fully registered the question, too absorbed in his colouring.

Stephanie smiled. Stingy was always very careful when it came to crafty things. He enjoyed it a lot, yes, but he also needed it to be high quality and precise and would often get stuck deep in concentration, to the point where he stopped paying attention to what was around him. Sportacus said that the same happened to Robbie when he was inventing or working on some clothes.

Still, Stephanie decided not to question it and started colouring in the sun in her picture. She wasn't sure what Stingy was drawing, since they didn't tend to show each other until they'd finished. Stephanie herself wasn't too bothered about keeping it a secret, not pushing the drawing directly into Stingy's line of sight but not exactly hiding it either, but Stingy usually kept his own covered by an arm or angled so that Stephanie couldn't see it until he was ready to show it. Stephanie didn't mind, Stingy just preferred not to let people see half-finished work.

He would never show her, but sometimes if she asked what he was drawing he would tell her.

"So what's your picture?"

Today wasn't one of those days.

"You'll see," Stingy said absently, reaching for the silver.

Shame. Next time, maybe. "Okay."

Colouring was something that the two of them did often - every week or so, just to de-stress. Okay, at their age there wasn't too much to stress _about,_ but it was nice to do something quiet and relaxing, something more peaceful than playing outside with the others. Not to say that she didn't love that - they all did, but they also all found it nice to do something else too, something just for themselves. Trixie, for example, liked to read, Pixel liked to listen to videos, Ziggy liked to nap, and when they weren’t colouring together, Stingy liked to crochet and Stephanie liked to cook.

But she and Stingy both liked to colour too, so they did it together.

It was nice to spend that time together, just the two of them. She liked spending time with the others one on one too, but somehow she just didn't think that they'd be as… content, just doing this. Playing games or doing something more active and loud was probably more likely. She and Stingy talked a decent amount whilst they coloured, but for some reason the volume never went very high. It was nice, being able to do something together but also do your own thing, and that was a feeling Stephanie just didn’t feel she could achieve with anybody else.

Maybe she could, if she tried, but, well… it was hard for her to explain. This was just a Stingy activity for her. It simply wouldn't be the same with anybody else.

"Did you take my yellow?" Stingy asked suddenly, looking around the room with a frown on his face.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and handed it to him. She was done with it anyway. "You _gave_ it to me," she told him, "remember? And they're _my_ crayons anyway."

Stingy blushed furiously. "Oh, yes of course," he said, and Stephanie wondered which part he was agreeing with. She smirked.

"So what are you drawing?" she tried again. Maybe now that he was a little more focused…

"W- well," Stingy stuttered, still red, "it's not quite finished yet, so you should really wait until it's done."

Stephanie just hummed. "Okay," she said, it had been worth a shot. "Well I'm done with mine!" She slid the paper a little closer to him. She wasn't really able to do more than very colourful stick figures, but that wasn't the point.

"It's that Robbie and Sportacus?" Stingy asked, a wry curl to his lips.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Stephanie laughed, staring at the thin purple and maroon stripe taking up half the page, and the squatter, blue shape next to him, with the sun shining happily over both.

Stingy chuckled. "Are you going to give it to them?"

"Of course," Stephanie said, "it's always fun to embarrass them - and they both get so delighted by stuff like this."

"Robbie almost cried the last time you drew him something," Stingy recalled, "though he wouldn't let himself in front of us."

"Sportacus did," Stephanie pointed out.

"Sportacus gets misty eyed if you give him an apple," Stingy said dryly, "of course a hand-drawn picture is going to make him bawl."

Stephanie giggled. "I should add some more background," she mused, "you know, some grass, some flowers… maybe some giant red hearts."

"Yes," Stingy agreed, "you should add many giant red hearts." He reached for the brown and Stephanie picked up the green.

"You know I think will," Stephanie mused, "especially since you're not done yet - gives me more time."

Stingy smiled to himself, already being sucked back into his own drawing.

They coloured for another fifteen minutes or so, Stephanie adding a field of green under her two figures while Stingy did whatever he was doing. He was much better than her at this sort of thing. He was good at crafting things in general, but he had a particular talent for drawing and painting. He was already way ahead of the rest of their year at school, and even ahead of a couple of the years above them.

She added some flowers to her field, blooms in pink and blue and yellow, and was starting on the hearts when Stingy put his crayon down.

"Done."

Stephanie stopped colouring and looked over to him, propping her chin on her shoulder. "Show me?" she asked, and Stingy did so.

There was a slight hesitance as he turned the paper towards her, which was unusual, but it made a little more sense when she saw what he'd drawn.

"Oh!" she gasped quietly, "it's us!"

Stingy had drawn the two of them, sat under the treehouse in town. It was very well drawn and pretty highly detailed, considering it'd been drawn with crayons. She looked at it closely for a minuet, wondering.

"Just us?" she enquired, curious.

Stingy's cheeks coloured again. "Well, I… have the best time with you.

Stephanie blinked, surprised. "I- I thought you had the best time with pixel?" She said, confused.

"That's different. I would say, out of our little group, that Pixel is my best friend."

"Oh."

"Like how, we're all good friends but Trixie is your best friend."

Stephanie tilted her head considering. "That's true," she said after a second, nodding.

"See? I like to think that, in a way, we're all each other's best friends - you're certainly all my best friends," Stingy added and Stephanie giggled, "but we still have, you know, Best Friends. It's difficult to explain."

"No, no, I think I get it." Stephanie told him, scooting closer. "But that still doesn’t explain what you said before."

Stingy sighed. He refused to sit here and spell it out, little by little, but neither did he want to be blunt about it. He didn't want to say anything at all on the matter really.

"It's just different," he said in the end, "that's all I can really say. You're… in a different category."

Stephanie tilted her head at him curiously. "A different category?" she parroted, "well I hope it's a good one." She laughed, and Stingy couldn't hold back his smile completely.

"The best," he assured her.

Stephanie's cheeks turned pink to match the rest of her. "Thanks Stinge," she said, "I uh- I think you're the best too, you know," she offered, and Stingy's face felt hot. "I mean, I'm letting you use my best crayons so… I should think that's pretty obvious," she winked at him and Stingy let out the most horrific snort.

 _"Wow,"_ he chuckled, "excellent sharing, Stephanie, I feel honoured - truly!"

"Thank you Stingy," she said sagely. She looked at the picture again. Her and Stingy's hands were very close in it.

"Can I… can I keep this?" she asked, and Stingy jumped.

"I- are you sure Stephanie? This is hardly my best work I can assure you, I-"

"I'm sure," she interrupted gently before he could spiral into a ramble. "Can I?"

Stingy bit his lip for a moment, and Stephanie realised what she'd asked, and of whom. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Alright," Stingy allowed. "Very well, if you wish too."

"Thank you Stingy." She gave him her brightest smile and picked up the picture, ghosting a finger over the tree. "I like the shading on the tree," she told him, "it's very pretty."

Those hands really were rather close.

Stephanie ran her finger over the little version of herself, coloured so carefully in crayon, and thought about what she'd been asking if Stingy lately - and how many times he'd allowed it.

The hands could almost be touching.

Taking a chance, she slowly leaned her head his shoulder. He tensed up, she could feel it underneath her ear, but he didn't move away.

"Thank you Stingy," Stephanie said again, "I love it. It's lovely."

She felt him start breathing again. "Y- you're welcome," he told her. "I'm glad you like it."

Stephanie just hummed and kept her head on his sounder. Stingy let her.


End file.
